gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Spinosaurus (Primeval)
'''Spinosaurus '''was an antagonist from Primeval . The Spinosaurus was a large theropod dinosaur from the Cretaceousperiod, and is believed to be possibly the largest terrestrial carnivore in history. Characteristics Spinosaurus was a light-built but very large bipedal theropod, approximately twice the height and length of a pickup truck. It possessed a long, narrow snout filled with conical, non-serrated teeth, and it was recognisable by six-foot-tall neural spines along its back which were connected by membrane to form a sail-like structure. It also had very long, five-foot forearms, and while it spent much of its time on its two legs, it was shown to occasionally crouch down onto all fours. In its natural habitat, Spinosaurus was a territorial creature which would chase after any potential prey it caught in its territory, and it would return once it knew that there was good prey in the area. In both hunts and combat, Spinosaurus would rely on its jaws as a weapon for crushing to death and eating its prey and opponents. It was also a highly resilient creature, as when one Spinosaurus was brought down by EMD shots, it recovered within a matter of seconds. Though Spinosaurus was very powerful and fast, it would prefer to flee when it was disturbed and confused by alien surrounding; however, it could still be very volatile and aggressive, and would lash out dangerously if and when it was forced into a corner. Spinosaurus apparently also either wasn't very intelligent or suffered from poor vision and senses, as it could be distracted and disoriented by sounds and lights akin to those of a music arena. History In a forest in the Cretaceous, a Spinosaurus found Connor fishing in its territory and reacted aggressively, chasing after him. Connor unintentionally led the Spinosaurus back to his and Abby Maitland's camp, where the Spinosaurus briefly attacked them in their den. Eventually it lost interest and left. Later, when Connor and Abby moved two miles away to another location, the Spinosaurus returned and blocked the two's path to an Anomaly. When the Spinosaurus was mesmerised by the sight of the Anomaly, Abby lured a male Raptor to the Spinosaurus. The two predators fought aggressively, and the Spinosaurus was ultimately able to overpower and kill the Raptor by crushing it in its jaws. While the Spinosaurus was distracted, Connor and Abby escaped through the Anomaly, which was then locked. When Connor accidentally unlocked the Anomaly, the Spinosaurus came through into the Present. Confused and intimidated by the modern, urban environment, the creature went on a rampage through the streets of London; followed by Hilary Becker, Matt Anderson, Connor and Abby. Matt and Becker eventually blocked the Spinosaurus' path with a dumpster truck and Becker's car, until the creature became agitated and smashed into the dumpster truck. When Connor and Abby then arrived in a stolen car, and the Spinosaurus chased the car into a nearby arena. After the team trapped the Spinosaurus in the arena, Connor went up to it to try and open a new Anomaly back to its era with the Anomaly Opening Device to send it through. The Spinosaurus almost devoured Connor until Abby activated the arena's light effects and music, which distracted and disoriented the Spinosaurus while Matt rescued Connor by pulling him up to the ceiling. Becker and his men brought the Spinosaurus down with EMDs, but the creature quickly recovered and tried to attack Matt and Connor (who were slightly too high up for it to reach). When Connor accidentally dropped the Anomaly Opening Device down the Spinosaurus' throat, an Anomaly opened up from within the Spinosaurus and engulfed it, sending it through to an unknown time period. When Convergence occurred in 2011, a Spinosaurus apparently came through an Anomaly to Los Angeles and rampaged through the city. Fanon Info Goji Island Timeline * Both Spinosaurs were moved to Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Primeval Monsters Category:Villains